Wonder duo
by Ilunae
Summary: Le wonder duo. C'était le nom que leur avaient donné les journalistes quelques années plus tôt.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Le wonder duo. C'était le nom que leur avaient donné les journalistes quelques années plus tôt. Tout le monde avait fini par les appeler comme cela. Même leurs collègues s'y étaient mis. Ils méritaient bien ce surnom, en tout cas.

Depuis leurs débuts, ils avaient réussi à arrêté tous les vilains contre lesquels ils s'étaient battus. Ils se donnaient toujours à fond pour sauver et protéger les gens. Ils risquaient donc souvent leur vie. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient devenus très populaires.

Il y en avait d'autres cependant. Le premier membre du duo, Deku était un homme très charmant. Tout le monde était surpris en entendant son de héro pour la première fois. Qui pouvait bien choisir de se faire connaître sous un nom pareil ? La question lui avait été posé pendant une interview, d'ailleurs.

"Eh bien c'est mon surnom depuis que je suis enfant parce que je ne savais rien faire à l'époque !" avait commencé à expliquer le héro. "Puis quand je suis rentré à Yuei, une amie a changé la signification de ce surnom pour moi ! Elle m'a fait remarqué que c'était proche de Dekiru ! J'ai donc décidé d'en faire mon nom de héro ! Pour devenir le Deku qui peut le faire !"

Cette explication avait beaucoup plu aux fans. Deku était devenu une inspiration pour beaucoup de gens. Ceux qui l'avaient rencontré pouvaient dire à quel point il était adorable avec ses fans. Il avait toujours un sourire rassurant avec les personnes qu'il sauvait.

Pour ce qui était du second membre, ils ne pouvaient pas en dire autant. Il souriait aussi mais quand il se battait contre les vilains. Son sourire avait aussi quelque chose de carnassier. Rien qu'avec ça, les vilains savaient qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure avec lui.

Il s'occupait cependant très bien des gens qu'il sauvait faisant passer leur sécurité avant tout. Il était vrai qu'il avait une très forte personnalité mais, il n'aurait jamais blessé un citoyen.

Tout le monde était aussi surpris en apprenant son nom de héro. Pour beaucoup celui qu'il avait choisi ne collait pas vraiment avec son caractère.

"Vous avez donc choisi Kacchan comme nom de héro ! Pourquoi avoir pris un nom aussi enfantin ?"

"Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Mon nom de héro vous plaît pas ?"

"Euh... Si... mais..."

En fin de compte, personne n'avait réussi à avoir d'explication. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour ses fans. Aussi beaucoup se doutaient de la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi ce nom. Quand ils avaient appris que Deku et lui étaient amis d'enfance, cela leur avait paru évident.

Ils comprenaient aussi mieux pourquoi ils travaillaient aussi bien ensemble. Le duo avait beaucoup progressé au fil des années et, ils étaient arrivés tout en haut du classement. Tout le monde dans le Japon les connaissait.

Il n'était donc pas rare de les voir passer à la télévision. Sekai ressentait cependant toujours la même chose à chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'un d'entre eux à l'écran. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sautiller dès qu'elle entendait parler d'eux.

"Papa Kacchan et Papa Deku sont à la télé !" dit-elle en posant ses deux petites mains sur l'écran. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

"Ah ! Sekai-chan !" fit Iida qui vint pour la décoller de l'appareil. "Tu ne dois pas te coller comme cela à l'écran ! Ça risque d'abîmer tes yeux !"

Comme Bakugou et Midoriya travaillaient beaucoup, ils étaient obligés de demander à quelqu'un de s'occuper de leur fille pendant leur absence. Pour cette fois, Iida s'était proposé avec Aoyama comme, ils avaient un jour de congé tous les deux.

Aussi, la petite était tellement adorable qu'ils étaient content de l'avoir avec eux. En même temps, c'était normal. Elle était la fille de Midoriya, après tout.

Iida savait très bien que Bakugou ne rigolait pas avec cela. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. La vision était quelque chose de très important. C'était pour cela qu'il gardait autant de lunettes chez lui.

L'enfant fit la moue tout en le regardant avec ses gros yeux verts. Ils lui rappelaient ceux de Midoriya. Il allait devoir faire attention avec cette petite fille. Elle avait tout juste trois ans et, elle essayait déjà de l'avoir par les sentiments.

"Oh ! Mais je veux voir Papa Deku et Papa Kacchan !"

"Tu peux regarder la télé en restant sur le canapé, Sekai-chan !" décida d'intervenir Aoyama en tapotant la place qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

"Bon d'accord !" répondit la petite fille en se laissant conduire sur le canapé.

"Papa Deku et Papa Kacchan sont de grands héros ! Ils sont souvent à la télé !"

"Oui, tu peux être fière de tes parents, Sekai-chan !" répondit Aoyama en posant une main dans les cheveux de la petite.

Sekai lui fit un grand sourire. Elle était en effet très fière de ses parents. Elle était heureuse d'être la fille du Wonder duo. Un jour, elle serait une grande héroïne comme eux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
